Hexadecanoic acid and hexadecadienoic acid derivatives which inhibit pancreatic lipase and therefore can be used in combating or preventing obesity and hyperlipaemias are already known from EP 0 129 748 A1.
Lipase-inhibiting polymers which are suitable for the treatment of obesity are already known from WO 99/34786.
WO 00/40247 and WO 00/40569 describe 2-substituted 4H-3,1-benzoxazin-4-one derivatives which act as lipase inhibitors and which can be used for the treatment of obesity.
Furthermore, WO 99/15129 describes selective cPLA2 inhibitors which also jointly comprise, inter alia, certain trifluoroacetylalkyl-substituted aryl derivatives.